From Tragedy Sprouts Love
by Smokes91
Summary: The key is missing. And Prowl pushes Bee past his limits. After an attack that leaves him in complete stasis, a visitor helps him mke an important choice...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After the key went missing, and a major confortation with Prowl, Bee disappears... Reappearing in a sorry state... When he is in stasis, he gets a visit from a relative from the Well of All Sparks... Now he has a choice, go to the Well, or stay with his team? What will he choice?

The autobots were in the main room of the base, all but one... Bumblebee. Optimus and Ratchet sat on the couch, Bulkhead stood behind them, with Sari on his shoulder... Prowl stood with his back to the door. Giving Bumblebee the perfect oppitunity to prank the unsuspecting mech. Optimus looked up, to find Bumblebee sneaking up on the unsuspecting Prowl... _This is gonna be great. _Bumblebee thought to himself. Optimus began to snicker, noticed by Ratchet and Bulkhead, who them began to quietly chuckle at the ninja-bot, who was just targeted as one of Bumblebee's prankees.

"What?" Prwol asked, only to have everyone, quiet their laughter, and turn away. "What?" he asked again. Recieving no answer.

Bumblebee activated his stingers, and set them to the lowest power, not wanting to hurt Prowl, just give him a jolt. He snuck up began Prowl, and carefully placed his stingers on wither side of Prowl side, and zapped him. Bee laughed as hard as he could, at how the ninja-bot jolted. Not paying attention to the swinging leg.

Prowl snapped around, and kicked Bee with such force, he hit the wall on the other side of the room. Bee hit the wall, hard, and slid down it. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM BUMBLEBEE? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCK A USELESS GLITCH? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE? **AND LEAVE ME ALONE?**" Prowl yelled. He then turned and left the room, as if nothing happened.

Bee sat there, clutching his abdomon, tears falling down his cheeks. _What did I do? It was just for fun. _He thought to himself, allowing the tears to fall harder.

"What is the slaggers problem?" Ratchet snapped, going over to Bee.

"You alright Bee?" Optimus asked, watching Bee try to haul himself to his feet.

"I'm... Uh, Fine, boss-bot" Bee gasped out, still clutching his sour abdomon.

"Let me look at that, youngling" Ratchet stated, stepping towards Bee.

"NO. No, I just need to go for a quick drive" Bumblebee said, limping out of the room, and towards the enterance.

Prowl meditated in his room. _What a glitch-head... How could you hurt Bee like that? You stupid slagger. _He mentally snapped at himself. Bee was just being... Bee. He wouldn't be Bumblebee if he didn't prank him at least once a day. He continued to meditate, and made a mental note to make it up to Bee... Later.

He was still angery at the youngling, for some reason. _Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he used his stingers on me. _He mentally stated. But knew that Bumblebee was just being himself... Sure he could be a pain in the aft, sometimes... Most of the time. But that was who Bee was, that was Bee's nature. He knew he had to talk to Bumblebee, a little later on...

What Prowl didn't realise... Did he have time to make it up to the youngling.

Bee drove through the streets, out into the forest. He transformed and took in his surroundings. "Why do I have to be suck a glitch? Why do have have to be so annoying?" Bee said, to himself. He stood and thought about what he could do... It took quite a while for him to figure out what to do... Finanly he new what he must do. He transformed and drove back to base...

Once he got back, he walked in, completely ignoring Ratchet and Bulkhead's concern. He kept walking, convincing himself wether or not he was making the right choice. But he eventually found himself outside Optimus' quarters. _Well... I'm here, now. _He thought himself.

He knocked on the door, and waited. "Come in" Prime's voice came from inside. Bee opened the door, and walked in. "Bumblebee, what's wrong?" Optimus asked, turning to notice the youngling.

"Hey boss-bot. Do you happen to have that recorder?" Bee asked.

"Of course. Do you need a disc as well?" Optimus asked, walking over to his shelves to get the recorder and a disc from the pile.

"Yes thanks, boss-bot" Bee stated, quickly taking the offered objects, and turning to walk out the door.

"What do you need them for?" Optimus asked, a little worried about Bee's hurry.

"Nothing. Just a little something I need to do" Bee explained.

"Alright. Just get them back when your done" Optimus stated, going back to what he was doing.

Bee walked out into the hallway and headed for his room... On the way, he walked past Prowl's room, decided to take a quick peek, he noticed the ninja was still meditating... _I sorry Prowl, I'll make it up to you... I promise. _He silently vowed to the ninja-bot. But deciding not to desturb him, he closed the door and kept walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Bee got back to his room, he closed and locked the door behind him... He knew he had to do this, it was for Prowl. To keep Prowl happy, he would do anything. He set up the recorder, and placed the disc in it, and began to record his message for Prowl and the others... _I'm doing this for you. _Bee thought.

Prowl was still meditating in his room, trying to get the image of Bee's terrified optics out of his head. _What is wrong with me?. _He thought. He knew it was wrong of him to have yelled at Bee, let alone attack him like that. _How could I?. _He mentally snapped at himself. He kept meditating, trying desperately to calm himself down... He was absolutely furious with himself for hurting Bumblebee.

He knew he had to talk to Bee, once he calmed down enough... He had to make it up for the little bug. _I know I'll find a way. _"I have to" he said.

Bee finished his message, and decided to take the recorder back to Optimus. He left his room, and walked down the hall, stopping outside Prowl room... Again. He wanted desperately to go in and apoligise to the ninja-bot. But didn't want Prowl to get angry at him again. He couldn't handle it if Prowl lashed out once more... _NO. This is enough to make Prowl happy... I'll give him what he wants. _He thought, as he kept walking towards Optimus' quarters.

He finally found himself outside Optimus' door, and knocked. It was a few moments before the door was opened. "Bumblebee" Optimus said, as he stood were the door was moments ago.

"Hey boss-bot" Bee said, looking up at Optimus, with sad optics. "I just came to give you this back" he stated, handing the recorder back to Optimus. Optimus thanked Bee as he took it. "Oh and boss-bot... Could you, uh... Could you, please give this to Prowl?" Bee asked, handing the disc to his leader.

"Sure, what is it?" Optimus asked, looke\ing curiously at the disc.

"Just a little something, I promised him" Bumblebee said, quickly walking back towards the main room.

Optimus stepped back into the room,. and closed the door. Still studying the disc, as if it had the answer written all over it.

Bumblebee quickly made it to the main room. He inwardly sighed when he realised that Ratchet and Bulkhead were in there as well. "Alright youngling... I've had it. I want to check you out" Ratchet said, arms crossed over his chest.

"I said I'm fine. Why can't you just believe me?" Bee said, pushing past the two bigger mechs.

"Come on little bud. Ratchet just wants to help" Bulkhead stated, trying to stop his little buddy, but Bee just pushed himself aside, and kept walking.

"I don't need help. I'm gonna go for a drive" Bee said, as he transformed. "I'll see ya later" he stated as he sped off... Although, with no real intentions to come back.

Optimus had walked down to Prowl's room, he knocked on the door. "Come in" he heard Prowl's voice from within. He opened the door, and walked in. "Hey Optimus. What can do for you?" he asked, standing up from his meditating position.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. Ha\ven't seen you since you're... Encounter this morning" Optimus said, walking farther into the room.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to go off at Bee like, that... I guess he just caught me by surprise" Prowl stated, walking over to his desk. He sat down and gestured for Optimus to do the same. "I didn't mean lash out at him. He just... I should be use to him pranking him by now... I just wasn't expecting him to be there" Prowl explained, still furious with himself. "I never meant to hurt him. I never meant to yell at him" Prowl stated, turning away from Optimus, try8ing to hide the tears threatening to fall from his optics. He could still see how terrified Bumblebee was of him... How he cowered into the wall, hoping Prowl would back down.

Optimus could see that Prowl was stil in pain... Mantally. "I know Prowl. You never meant hurt he kid. We all know how much you care about him" Optimus stated, placing a comforting hand on Prowl's shoulder.

"It's funny, how a friendship that has been built up over mega-cycles, could come crashing down, in only a few short seconds" Prowl stated.

"I know Prowl. Just talk to him, you might be surprised by how he reacts" Optimus said, getting up and walking over to the door. He truned back, remembering the main reason he came. "Oh, and Bumblebee asked me to give you this" he said, holding the disc out to Prowl, who took it eagerly.

"Thanks" Prowl said, walking over to his T.V. set...

Optimus decided to take his leave, and existed the room. Prowl placed the disc into the player, and began to watch the disc... He was horrified as to what he saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Bee wanted to make Prowl happy, and the way he saw it… Taking off was the only way. _Maybe Prowl's right. Maybe I am just a glitch. _He thought. He kept driving, not realising he was being followed.

XXXXX

Prowl watched the disc, and immediately felt guilty.

_**Prowl, I... I don't mean to be such a glitch. And i don't mean to be useless. I... Sorry I'm not good at this. And I'm certainly not good at goodbyes, so I'm going to keep this short. I'm sorry for anything i have done to you. I want you to be happy, so I'm gonna take away the problem... So, sorry again Prowl. Um... Could you say goodbye to the others for me?**_

_**Goodbye Prowl. **_

Then the player switched off. Prowl had never felt so guilty. _What have I done? _He mentally yelled at himself. He grabbed the disc, and raced out the door. "Bee?" he called, running around like crazy. "Bee. BUMBLEBEE... BEE PLEASE" he called out, again and again. "I'm sorry" he whispered, allowing sobs to wrack his body.

H finally walked into the main room and, unceremoniously, sat down onto the lounge. "Prowl?" Bulkhead called. "Prowl, you ok?" he asked.

"It's my fault. I can't find him, and it's all my fault" Prowl gasped out, in between sobs, not worried if his team saw him or not.

"What do you mean Prowl? What's your fault? Who can't you find?" Ratchet asked, worried about why Prowl is crying. Prowl just handed the disc to ratchet, who put it in the player. After watching it, the team set off.

XXXXX

"Starscream, Blizzwing. What do you decepti-creeps wants?" Bee snapped, subconsciously backing away from the threats.

"You shouldn't talk to you elders like that youngling" Starscream said, as he and Blizzwing continued to advance on the young autobot.

"I don't respect trigger-happy, murderous decepti-jerks" Bee shot back, angering the two, much larger, decepticons.

"Vhy you little... I vill tear you limb from limb" Blizzwing yelled.

Next thing Bee knew, he was fighting for his life. Shooting, dodging and hiding, but Bee just couldn't hold his own. Eventually he found himself backed up to the edge of a large cliff. "Well, well. Nowhere to go youngling. What are you are you going o do?" Starscream snapped. Bee looked down, and saw how high up he was. _Oh please Primus... Help me. _He silently prayed. But couldn't see himself getting out of this. He looked back, to find Sarscream's blaster aimed at his chest. "Goodbye autobot scum" he said, before pulling the trigger. Bee tried to moved, but the shot was too fast. He felt pain rip through his body, as he fell. He tumbled down the cliff, until landing hard at the bottom. The last thing he saw before blacking out, was the two decepticons taking off... He was then forced into full stasis lock.

XXXXX

The team tracked Bee's signature through the forest. They found a small clearing on the edge of a cliff. "Alright. He's in this general area. Spread out" Optimus ordered.

They looked through the forest, and in the trees... Until suddenly. ÄAAHHH!" Sari screamed out. Getting everyone's attention.

"Sari. What's wrong?" Bulkhead asked, walking up to his small friend. She couldn't talk, so simply pointed to the bottom of the cliff.

They saw Bumblebee at the bottom, sprawled out, and unconscious.

XXXXX

After getting Bee back to base, Ratchet worked on repairing him. "What did you get yourself into this time?" Ratchet mumbled to himself.

He finished his work, and walked out into the main room. "How is he?" Prowl asked, nearly knocking Ratchet ver.

"Prowl please... I've done all I can for him... But if he doesn't wake in the next couple of days... I don't think he'll make it" Ratchet explained. He looked over at Prowl, and noticed he was shaking. "Prowl. You alright?" he asked.

Suddenly Prowl's legs buckled, and he began to fall. But was, luckily, caught by Optimus. "PROWL!" Optimus yelled, trying to get the ninja's attention.

XXXXX

Next chapter will be last one.


	4. Chapter 4

Last chapter, hope you've enjoyed it so far.

XXXXX

Prowl was sat n the lounge, his team was still worried sick about him. "It's all my fault" Prowl said, as Optimus put an arm around him.

"No it's not. We all should have done more to avoid it" Ratchet announced. He himself could tell something was wrong... But just brushed it off, as Bee being upset.

"But I shouldn't have done what I did. I can handle him better normally" Prowl sobbed, burying his head in his hands.

"It's alright. Bee's strong, he'll pull through. I just know it" Sari suddenly spoke up.

XXXXX

"Hello" Bee called out. "Ratchet" he called out again.

"Unfortunately, Ratchet is not here. But I am" Bee heard a familiar voice.

He looked around... _It can't be. _He thought. Then he caught sight of the source of the voice. _It is him. _He mentally cheered. "Stinger" he called, running up and hugging the bigger mech.

"Hey there lil bro" Stinger said, returning the hug. "I never thought I'd ever have to do this... But you need to make an important decision" he announced, turning Bee, so he could see the berth.

Bee's optics widened in shock. He saw himself, laying n the berth. "Am I..." he sobbed, unable to say the last word.

"No lil bro. You're not offline... Not yet" Stinger announced, causing Bee to turn. "You're still online. But if you don't wake, you will offline" he continued, hugging Bee close to his body. "You need to decide. Stay here with your friends. Or come back to the Well of All Sparks" he explained.

Suddenly the doors swung open, and Prowl walked in. Bee stood watching the ninja-bot, as he sat down. Prowl took one of Bee's hands in his own, and silently cried. "I'm so sorry, Bee. If I wasn't such a jerk... Then you'd be fine" he said softly. "I never meant to hurt you. I was just upset. I'm so, s sorry. Please come back... I love you" he whispered, just audibly enough for Stinger and Bee to hear it.

Bee turned to look at his older brother. "I missed you Stinger... I want to be with you again... But I can't leave them" he said, tearing up.

"I understand" Stinger said, kneeling down in front of his brother. "We'll meet again one" he reassured himself and Bee. He hugged Bee "I love you, lil bro" he said, pulling away. "I'll cya again one day" he said. He put his hand on Bee's chest, and a bright light filled the room.

XXXXX

Bee began to wake, he could feel a firm, yet gentle grip n his hand. "Prowl?" he asked.

"Bee? Oh Primus" Prowl said, gently pulling him into a hug.

Prowl continued to hold Bee, until he heard Bee speak. Bee said the words he always dreamt he would. "Prowl. I love you too" Bee whispered.

Prowl pulled back and looked into Bee's beautiful blue optics. Bee smiled and pulled him into an intimate kiss.

END


End file.
